


A Birthday to Remember

by Scarletbelle87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: It’s Seto Kaiba’s birthday which means Domino’s hoard of fangirls have blockaded his home and office. Trying to get a little peace, an aggravated Kaiba seeks solace at your coffee shop but once the fangirls find him, it is up to you to offer him refuge. Trapped together, will you be able to avoid your past?





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! To celebrate Kaiba's birthday I posted a one-shot. There are two versions, a first person pov on FF.net and the reader-insert below. There are a few differences but the plot remains the same.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA!

The sky was dark outside and you leaned on the counter with your head propped up on your hand. The scent of coffee hung thick in the air. The light shone off the metallic tables, only one was occupied. You had already cleaned all the others while you waited for the minutes to tick down.

You were about to switch off the large coffee machine and begin the nightly routine of cleaning it before you had to lock up, when you spotted the handsome brunette that was known in all of Domino.

Seto Kaiba strode purposefully towards your small coffee shop, his long blue coat billowing slightly behind him as he walked. He pushed open the glass door with what could only be described as aggravation and settled himself in one of the freshly cleaned booths.

You did not bother telling him that the kitchen was closed, you could only imagine the day he must have had. Deciding that you were in a generous mood, you prepared a large cappuccino with an extra shot. You even took more care than usual in making the rosetta.

You took the to-go cup to the booth that he was seated at, placing it beside his laptop.  
“Happy birthday, Mr President,” you said lightly. "It's on the house." His eyes snapped to you with unconcealed loathing before recognition passed over his face.  
“What are you doing here?” He frowned.  
You laughed. “Come on Kaiba, how unobservant can you be? I’ve been making you your coffee for the past week.” A huff was all the response you got but he did reach for the coffee, taking a small sip. You took the seat opposite him in the hope that he would be willing to make conversation.  
“Why are you working here?” he asked without taking his gaze off the screen.  
“I own the place. Well technically I own fifty percent of this place,” you explained. When it seemed like he would not say anything you explained further. “I’m a pretty good baker and I needed to find a way to play tuition so a friend and I came up with this place. He is the financial backer and has the business know how and I deal with the everyday stuff.”  
“You never said you were in business,” Kaiba accused.  
“You never asked,” you retorted. “And that’s saying something. It’s been years since Battle City.”  
“You haven’t had it that long,” he said flatly as he spun his computer around to show you your website. The cafe had only recently celebrated its first birthday.  
“My point is that we’ve known each other a long time and you still didn’t know this,” you said playfully.  
“Maybe I would know if you didn’t hang out with the dweeb patrol so much,” he smirked, but he did know and had known for a while.  
“You’re such an ass.” You laughed. “Where’s Mokuba?”  
“At home. I didn’t need him around with all this madness today.” His fingers flew across the keyboard as he answered through gritted teeth.  
“That bad huh? I was going to ask you how your birthday’s been but I don’t want to die young.” The last of your customers had finished up and you watched as they left. Tanabe, the only other person who worked that day, immediately began wiping down the table, leaving you to continue talking to Kaiba.  
“Why are you so cheerful today?” Kaiba growled, fixing you with a stare.  
“When am I not? There’s no point complaining Kaiba. Fix your shit and move on.” You shrugged.  
“Glad to see you haven’t changed,” he smiled.  
You gasped dramatically. “Kaiba, did you just say something nice to me?” He rolled his eyes at you and continued working. “Anyway, I need to start shutting down. Stay as long as you like,” you said to him as you got off the seat. Movement outside on the lit street caught your eye and in that moment you silently cursed yourself for wanting such a large glass storefront. “Shit!” you mumbled. Kaiba caught your expression.  
“What is it?” he asked irritably.  
“I think you should come with me. Tanabe, flip the sign and lock the door now. Lights off!” He obeyed your instruction as all three of you saw the hoard of fangirls run towards the shop. “Go now, out the back. Let me know that you’ve got out safely. Kaiba, follow me.”

You were surprised that he listened to you at all. You both ran up the stairs around the back, up to your small apartment above the cafe. The keys jangled in the lock as you opened up allowing Kaiba to enter with you. Immediately, you locked the door behind you. The phone in your pocket buzzed and upon pulling it out, you saw that Tanabe had messaged.

_“Place is locked. Got out fine. Girls at the back too.”_

“Great,” you huffed, showing your phone to Kaiba. “Yugi’s birthday never got this crazy. Um, I guess you can work at the table or the couch, whichever suits you better. I’m just going to get out of my work clothes.” You switched on the coffee pot and closed the door to your room. You overheard Kaiba talking to someone and after eavesdropping you realized he was on the phone to Mokuba. It seemed like people were camped out there as well. You heard him say what a nightmare Kaiba Corp. was and you were glad that Mokuba was safely ensconced in the mansion. You quickly pulled on your favourite yoga pants and a slouchy t-shirt. You picked up your laptop and textbook and placed them on the kitchen table, then poured two cups of strong black coffee, handing one to Kaiba before you took your seat opposite him.

You felt bad that he was holed up with you because of a group of crazy fans. You did not want him to feel trapped but you offered the only real alternative at the time.  
“I’m sorry you’re spending your birthday here. I’m sure you’d rather be with Mokuba,” you said.  
“That’s life,” he replied in an off-handed manner. You took a small sip of coffee while your laptop booted up and opened your textbook.  
“It’s been a while since we sat like this.” You smiled as you paged through the book but he did not respond.

You worked in silence but you often felt his gaze on you.  
“Just spit it out.” You sighed.  
“Who’s your partner?”  
“For the cafe? Duke.” You looked at him and could see his mind working. He had stopped typing and focussed entirely on you.  
“Are you seeing him?” he asked flatly.  
“No! He’s just a friend. I’m not seeing anyone.” You frowned. “Kaiba you were the one who said we couldn’t be together.”  
“I couldn’t be with you then.”  
“And I’ve never held it against you and I’ve never brought it up whenever I saw you since Battle City. I understood. I kept my distance.” You felt confused and even though you did not mean to, your voice rose a little higher as you spoke.  
“Maybe I didn’t want you to.” His eyes were intense under the dim lighting of your apartment.  
“I find that hard to believe. You pushed everyone away.” Your heart was starting to beat loudly in your ears.  
“It doesn’t mean you weren’t special to me,” he said evenly. The tone of his voice frustrated you.  
“And you were… are special to me. You were my first,” you shot at him.  
“And you were mine.”  
“So what is this? What do you want?” you asked, snapping the lid of your laptop down.  
“I want to know if you still feel anything for me?”

You stepped away from the table shaking your head. You looked down through the large window at the street below where the girls stood. Sure the crowd had thinned quite a bit but there were still a few stragglers.

You felt him step up behind you and upon turning around you knew he was trying to prevent you from retreating away from him.  
“You haven’t answered,” he said lowly. You did not know what to say. You did not want to lie to him but getting over him the first time was hard enough, even if there were no hard feelings. It was hard to forget that electricity.  
“I will always feel something for you Kaiba. Always. It’s just that getting over you the first time was hard enough.” You looked at the floor, seeing his face would be your undoing. “Why are you bringing this up now? It’s the first time we’ve spent any time together in ages and would you be saying any of this if you weren’t stuck here with me? You didn’t even know that you were buying coffee from my cafe for heaven's sake!"  
“I did know.”  
“What?” you snapped.  
“I knew it was yours. I’ve been going there for months. I stopped paying attention to who served me my coffee because you were never there.” That caught your attention. What he said was true. Usually you would be at lectures when he came through, but you were short staffed over the last week. His voice was guarded but you were rooted to the spot. You could think of no response making him chuckle. “What? No witty comeback?”  
You shook your head. You had nothing. Taking his hand, you led him to the small loveseat.  
“Then why did you ask about Duke?”  
“I wanted to see you respond,” he said simply. You fell silent. Kaiba was impossible. You took a moment to gather your scattered thoughts.  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” you finally asked.  
“I wasn’t certain that it was a good idea.”  
“But if you’ve been coming to the cafe hoping to see me it means you wanted something to happen. Were you testing the waters? I mean wha…” you trailed off. You picked at your nail as you spoke to him. He had pulled the rug out from under you tonight and it was difficult gaining back your balance.  
“Yes. Like you said, Battle City was a long time ago. I guess there’s one way to know if there is anything there.” He grasped your chin, gently turning your face to him and holding your gaze he pressed his lips to yours. The electricity you remembered was back, sparked by his searing kiss. Your walls crumbled around you as you melted against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him back passionately. He pulled you onto his lap so you were astride him, his hands slipping under your shirt.  
“No!” you thought. This is exactly what happened the last time.

You broke away. “Kaiba stop.” His hands froze in place. “Just wait. We’re jumping into this again. We haven’t decided anything.” You tried to move off him but he pulled his hands out from under your shirt and held you in place.  
“I want you,” he said intensely.  
“What’s different this time?” you asked.  
“I am.” He was telling the truth. You could see it yourself, it was just a scary leap to take. “Let me ask you something.”  
“Shoot.” You shrugged.  
“Have you seen anyone since me?” His eyes were boring holes into you.  
“One person,” you answered.  
“And?” he pressed.  
“And it felt tepid. It was nothing like being with you. Is that what you want to hear?” You fired at him.  
“Yes. You know you want this,” he said lowly. You closed your eyes sighing heavily.  
You huffed out a laugh. “You’re very persuasive, you know that?”  
“I do.” He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “Did you ever tell the others about us?”  
“I think they guessed something went on but no, I never did,” you said truthfully.  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t think you would have wanted me to.” You searched his eyes for a response. He was relieved but it appalled him that he was the reason you had to go through everything alone, but did he not do exactly the same thing?  
“Why are you reluctant?” he asked, ignoring his inner musings.  
“I don’t want to be hurt,” you admitted.  
He cradled your face in his large hands. “I would never hurt you.”

You held onto his hands and leaned your forehead against his. You had to admit, it felt good being with him again. You kissed his lips and hugged him tightly. His familiar scent was comforting and there was something truly believable about his words. He held you against him, kissing your neck tenderly. You knew then what your decision would be.

“I hate that someone else got to touch you. You should have always been mine,” he said gruffly in your ear. You could hear his regret.  
“I am now.” You barely got the words out before he crushed his lips to yours. You had never been kissed like this. He had never kissed you like this. His fingers were tangled in your hair, every movement of his lips sent a jolt of ecstasy through you. You were both ensnared in a sensuous connection that trapped your souls together. There were no words in any language to describe the mix of elation and passion. The air around you crackled but it felt like there was none at all. Your heart beat frantically. A beat that thundered all around you. His soft lips slowed as he tried to pull away but you refused to break the connection, following his lips with your own. An action that made him smile against you.  
“You missed me,” he managed to get out. He was completely smug.  
“Of course I did you idiot.” Your breathless voice stirred him like nothing ever had. A moan escaped you as his lips sucked on your neck, beneath you, you felt him respond to the sound. You ground your hips into him and felt his fingers dig into your sides. You were proud that you could still affect him like this.

Effortlessly, he lifted you up and took you to your bedroom where he hurriedly peeled off your clothes. He was impatient to have you again, he had been starved of you for too long but you took your time in removing each of his layers. Torturing him by slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He was a lot more muscular than you remembered him to be. Slowly, you ran your fingers down his chest and over his rippling abdomen. He growled as you slipped them into his pants. Hazarding a look at his face, you saw that his eyes were tightly shut. Smirking, you trailed kisses down his body as you rid him of his remaining layers. He held his breath as he opened his eyes to watch you.  
“No,” he said as you kneeled before him. He pulled you up and lay you on the bed. “Not yet.”

He kissed you tenderly, hoping it would take the sting out of the rejection. He wanted to enjoy you. To build a new memory to cling to. He ran his fingers along your sides, watching the goosebumps his touch created. Kaiba was just as gentle, hungry and dominant as you remembered. Everything about him was arousing. Being this intimate with him again stirred up all your dormant feelings. You fell for him quickly then and your heart felt like there was never any time lost between then and now.

He smiled down at you, finally happy.  
“Happy birthday, Seto,” you said softly.


End file.
